


Let's Drive Them Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gavin is a teenager, M/M, Main POV is Gavin's, Minor Character Death, POV switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, 18-years-old, is the most feared hacker known to man. No one knows his real identity, and many people really don't want to. His main reason for moving to Los Santos from England is to form a gang to crush all of the other rival gangs. Why? To rise to power and grow strong enough to defeat the group who murdered his family and best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious email is sent to 5 men about joining a group to take out the rival gangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a intro chapter so it's really short  
> The next chapter will be way longer, so look forward to it!

A young boy around the age of eighteen took a step off his plane into the city of Los Santos, California. A wide grin appeared on his face, knowing his plan was about to be set in motion.

“Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Geoff Ramsey, age 35, heard a ping from his computer indicating an email just was received in his inbox.

“Honey! Dinner's almost ready!” His wife, Griffon Ramsey, called from the kitchen, cooking up his favorite meal.

“Hold on a second!” He called back, going over to read the email that he just got. His eyes widened as he read,

 

_‘Dear Geoff Ramsey,_

_Greetings! My name is Vav._

_I’m messaging you today to ask if you would like to take part in a little group I’m forming._

_I am gathering all the “hot shots” so to speak in Los Santos._

_The aim of this group is to get rid of all of the rival gangs in this city (FunHaus being one which I’m sure is causing trouble to you personally)._

_If you’re interested, give me a message back. I’ll message you a time and place for us to meet up and sort out the details._

_Thanks and I look forward to meeting you!_

_-Vav’_

 

Geoff read the email over again and laughed. This was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Ryan Haywood, just turned 30, came home from his long day at “work” and immediately went to his laptop. There, he saw a little number, saying he had received an email. As he read it, his grin growing wider and wider.

This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Jack Pattillo, age 28, was eating dinner with his wife Caiti. They were enjoying a glass of red wine that Jack recently “bought”, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Thinking it was a message about his “work” he immediately excused himself.

Though he was surprised to see the email and it's contents.

Jack didn’t know what to think. Logically, he knew this would probably bad. He had a feeling it would. But Funhaus… They had been on his territory far too many times. It annoyed Jack to no end each time he found out the items he was going to steal had already been stolen.

Now was a time to get back at them.

Jack wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away.

 

* * *

 

Ray Narvaez Jr., age 21, was perched on his apartment building’s rooftop, watching the sunset. Work lately had been boring. There had not been a lot of jobs since Funhaus had taken all of them. Food was getting harder to get. Of course, he could just steal, but Ray wasn’t that type of guy who did things when they weren’t necessary.

Ding.

Ray took his phone out of his pocket to see there was an email from an unknown sender. He immediately found it suspicious, but his curiosity got the better of him.

The contents of the email surprised him. He wasn’t expecting something like this.

It was quiet, it was boring… He needed _something_  to do. Besides, if he took out Funhaus, he would get his jobs back. Food.

“Why the hell not,” the young man said aloud, then began typing away on his phone.

 

* * *

 

Michael Jones, age 23, had just gotten back to his apartment and immediately went into the shower. He smelt like sweat and gunpowder. Not the most pleasant thing.

Michael heard the little ring from his phone as he washed his body, but didn’t bother to get it until he was done. He wanted to smell like Irish Spring, not gym socks.

The young man got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He held it up with his hand as he walked out into his living room, picking up his phone and reading the email he just received.

 

As Michael read it, he thought this guy was an idiot. Going after Funhaus and all the other gangs, becoming the ultimate group? Impossible. They were just _asking_  for death.

But… It sounded fun. He needed people to test out his new bombs against… So why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> My sister was actually the one to encourage me to write this (I accidentally got her into Mavin... Ooops.)  
> I have no one editing this so if you see any mistakes or have any questions, please tell me!  
> I'm looking forward to furthering this story because I randomly thought of it one day and was like... MUST WRITE  
> My sister may edit this in the future, but for now I'm on my own  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter will be the group meeting each other! Woo hoo!


	2. GavinoFree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five men meet up in the Rooster Teeth building, waiting to meet the one named Vav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait...  
> I actually had this written up months ago... I was just being dumb and stubborn.

**Geoff’s POV**

 

Geoff walked up to the Northern building of Rooster Teeth, or like Geoff liked to call it, the ugly brown building. The suited man walked through the double doors, up to the receptionist.

“I’m looking for party room 6?“

The blonde lady sitting at the long desk looked up from typing on her computer. “Tenth floor. The elevator is to your right. The room is the only one on that floor.”

“Thank you,” he told her, before walking in the direction of the elevator.

 

Geoff arrived on the tenth floor. The elevator stopped with a dig, opening the doors to reveal a rather large room. There was a long table in the middle that could probably seat 20, the entire left side was a window, a projector and projector screen that was pulled up currently, and next to it on another table was a coffee machine. Geoff immediately went over to the coffee machine and saw next to it were cookies. He poured himself a cup of coffee, snacking on a few treats as he did.

 

There was a ding, being that the elevator has arrived. Geoff took a sip of his coffee, turning around to see a man with red hair, a long beard, and a rather chunky figure. The ginger looked around at the larger room just like Geoff did, before his eyes landed on him.

“Oh hello!” The ginger greeted him with a jolly smile.

“Hey,” Geoff greeted him back with a smile. “So you’re here because you’re interested in what this ‘Vav’ person has to offer?”

The ginger shrugged. “Mainly to take out Funhaus. They’ve been on my territory far too many times.”

Geoff nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Those guys are real pricks.”

The elevator bell rang once again. The two men glanced in the direction, seeing a young man about a decade younger than Geoff walk in. He had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a oddly shaded purple hoodie. The young man had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes landing on them.

“Uh, hi,” he said in an unsure tone. He probably didn’t know if he was in the right room or not.

“Hey kid, you here for this Vav guy too?” Geoff asked, trying to ease the kid’s unsureness.

The young man seemed to ease up a little bit, nodded. “Yeah.”

Geoff nodded, and Jack smiled at him. “There’s food here. You hungry?”

The young man’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly. “Starved!” He walked over where the cookies were and immediately began to stuff his face. Geoff and Jack chuckled at him, not noticing the ring of the elevator again and a man with auburn hair and freckles walk in. He whistled at the size of the room, walking over to the small group.

“‘Sup. You guys here for the gang thing?” The freckled man asked, taking a few cookies and earning a glare from the glasses guy.

“Yep! Don’t know when this Vav guy will arrive though,” Geoff spoke up.

“He said noon. And it’s….” The ginger looked at his watch. “Ten minutes til. He might be the type to arrive exactly on time.”

“Or be fashionably late,” the glasses guy joined the conversation, taking a few more cookies and stuffing them in his mouth.

They were all too busy to notice another man entered the room. He stood off to the side, not saying anything. Until Geoff looked over at the elevator to see him and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus dude! Speak up if you’re here!” He said, putting a hand over his heart.

The man who stood off to the side was wearing a black skull mask that covered his entire head. Geoff immediately knew who he was. He was BM Vagabond. The most feared serial killer known to man. The others seemed to know who he was and grew silent, not risking saying anything more to him.

 

The clock rang noon in the abnormally large room. The crew waited quietly, the seconds ticking by painfully slow. Geoff felt the air in the room tense, making him wish he could think of something to ease it. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing a very young man, looking like he was still in his teens. He walked into the room, smiling widely at the five.

“Heyo! Glad you all could make it!” The young teen spoke in an accent Geoff instantly recognized as British.

“Who are you?” The glasses young man asked right after he finished eating what Geoff thought was his tenth cookie.

“Oh!” The british lad clapped his hands together. “Apologies! I’m the one who sent you the email!”

“ _You’re_ Vav?” Geoff asked in disbelief.

“That’s right!”

“This has to be a joke… A trap or something,” the cookie eater said, immediately going on alert.

“It’s not a trap mate! This is the real deal. I’ve gathered you lot here to take out Funhaus and all of the other gangs here.”

“You’ve got to be joking. You’re just a kid, go home to you’re parents, these are gangs you’re dealing with. It’s not a game,” the ginger spoke up.

“Yeah kid, go home. This is just a complete waste of time, you’re just going to get yourself killed,” Geoff said with a sigh, beginning to head towards the elevator to leave.

The teen frowned, crossing his arms and standing in their way. “Do you lot know of GavinoFree?”

The five all stopped, staring at the teen.

“GavinoFree? Isn’t he like, that hacker dude?” The glasses man asked.

“He’s supposed to be feared by everyone because of his skill,” the ginger piped up.

“Wait… Why are you asking us this?” Geoff asked, looking at the teen suspiciously.

The teen smiled confidently at them all. “Because I’m him.”

“What?” All of them, apart from Vagabond spoke. But Vagabond seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else.

“I’m GavinoFree.”

The freckled man suddenly burst out laughing. “ _You_? Do you think we’re idiots?” The teen looked at him with a confused expression, which only angered the other. “Listen, I’m not buying any of this bull shi-”

“Michael Vincent Jones. 23-years-old, born July 24, in Woodbridge, New Jersey to Roman Catholic parents. You were an electrician for a few years before you took interest in explosives and moved here.”

The one named Michael’s eyes were wide, and he took a step back away from the teen. “How-”

The teen then turned his eyes to Geoff. “Geoff Lazer Ramsey, 35-years-old. Born in Mobile, Alabama on June 19th. You were a semi-pro bowler and joined the military before you graduated high school. You were searching for a way to make fast money, where you met your now wife Griffon. You now live a happy life together in a small cottage a few blocks from here.”

Geoff was frozen in place, his mouth wide open. He tells no one, not even his close friends, of his past. But somehow this kid knew it all.

The teen smiled at them all. “I know every detail about everyone of you. Doubt that I’m GavinoFree now?” Nobody spoke a word, which the teen smiled smugly at. “Good! I’m Gavin Free. I came from England to form a group that with take out all the others. I gathered you, all the big names here in Los Santos, to join me! So, you in?”

 

The five men all looked at each other. Vagabond was to first to make a move. He walked over to Gavin, standing in front of him and looking him in the eyes.

“Ah! Ryan! Also known at BM Vagabond! I know what you’re thinking and yes, I know everything about you too. Don’t worry though! I’m not going to tell anyone without your permission.”

Vagabond, or Ryan, nodded his head. Gavin immediately lit up, his smile blinding. “Top!”

Ryan went back over to the table then took a seat, saying no more.

The other four had their eyes locked on Ryan. What an ordinary name for such a.. Horrifying man. The ginger was the next to speak up. “I guess I’ll join...”

“Sweet Jack! Glad to hear it! You’re joining because of Funhaus right?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah… They’re real annoying.”

Gavin nodded in agreement, then watched as Jack took a seat at the table as well.

“I’m in. But I want a place to stay,” the purple-hooded young man spoke net.

“‘Course Ray! I’ve got a safe house all set up for you lot!”

“Cool,” Ray said before he also took a seat.

“Well.. This seems interesting enough. Guess I’m in too.”

“Oh sweet Geoff! Griffon’s allowed to join too if she wants? I know she doesn’t like violence, so that’s why I contacted you.”

“Yeah, Griff will probably stay out of it, but’ll join if she feels like she has to.”

“Well she’s welcome to join any time!”

Geoff nodded before taking a seat near Jack. All that was left was Michael.

“What about you Michael?” Gavin asked. All eyes were on Michael now, who didn’t seem in a good mood.

Michael glared at Gavin, showing an annoyed look on his face. “Whatever, sure, why not. I need test subjects for my new explosives anyway.”

“Yay Michael!”

“Shut up! And learn to say my name!” Michael said with anger in his tone.

Gavin laughed then smiled, turning to face the group. “Awesome! From now on we are the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew! In short, the Fake AH crew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the length. I wanted to make it 3000 words, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter because that was just a good stopping place (in my opinion)  
> (That's why it took so long, I was being stubborn about the length and my sister kept arguing with me about it (she kept telling me it was fine and that I should just post it... she was right... like always...))  
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!


End file.
